It is not uncommon for a distributed infrastructure to be implemented on a computing platform that includes tens to hundreds of physical processing elements. Thus, input/output (I/O) measurement can be a challenging task and, as such, the task of improving workload efficiency in the distributed infrastructure can be equally if not more difficult.
These issues can also pose a problem when the distributed infrastructure is part of a computing system maintained and managed by an infrastructure provider entity as part of a chargeable service. In such a scenario, the provider entity typically has tenants (users of the service and infrastructure) who expect compliance with service level agreements (SLAs) that are agreed upon between the provider entity and the tenants in order to guarantee specific performance and security criteria, i.e., quality-of-service (QoS) requirements. As such, both the tenant and the provider entity have an interest in seeing an improvement in the performance efficiency of I/O workloads so as to improve QoS delivery.